1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to container systems, and, in particular, is directed to a container system with an interlocking mechanism to secure the containers relative to each other during transport and storage. The present invention further relates to a self-palletizing container system which may be entirely collapsible.
2. Description of Related Art
Current package or container shipping systems require 1) containers or boxes for storing goods; 2) a palette upon which the containers are stacked; and 3) wrapping to maintain the containers together and on the palette during shipping. However, these known systems are deficient in a number of ways. For example, known container systems require separate paletting, incorporate excess wrapping material and are labor intensive with respect to storage and processing at job sites or warehouses.